


Gazing

by Spooky66



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, MSR, Season 11, plus one, this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 18:46:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13619436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spooky66/pseuds/Spooky66
Summary: Mulder and Scully just can't help staring at each other.





	Gazing

 

You notice the way he looks at you from your first case, not much gets by you. His look is filled with amusement, skepticism, and something like adoration during your first trip to Bellefleur; on your second trip it’s a mix of love, wonder, and nostalgia. You look at him too, naturally, but if you looked at him as openly as he does people would talk. They would say you were just a girl in love with another man you work with. So instead you look when no one is around and he’s distracted.

There are some moments when the two of you look at each other and you are sure that the world could come to an end and you’d never know. He holds you there in his intense gaze and you feel like your being hunted, but you want so badly to be caught.

You can gage his mood by his stare and you become an expert. You could write a book about Mulder’s various expressions, what they mean, and what they do to you. One whole chapter could be dedicated to how wet you get when he stands close and looks down at you, your hair blowing with his breath.

Your not surprised that he sometimes kisses with his eyes open, it’s almost like he needs to continually check that your still there.

When you first make love he holds your gaze until your eyes finally close with the force of your orgasm. His gaze burns you through and through as you shudder and convulse around him and he doesn’t cum until you open your eyes to meet his again.

When he comes back from the dead he won’t meet your stare. He will look everywhere but at your and your protruding belly and it hurts more than you thought possible.

During those days you observe him, unguarded, and wish you could be there to watch over him at all hours but he won’t let you. One night he finally comes to you; drunk, crying, and broken. 

You hold his head to your chest as he cries and tells you all about the guilt and fear that blocks his heart. After gently making love you feel him watching you as you fall asleep, it’s how you know he is healing.

When the time finally comes that he stops watching you, you know something is seriously wrong. You do all you can to engage him but he resists every step of the way. The light is gone from his eyes. Whenever he does look at you his gaze is hollow and sad. A year after he stops being your chatty sentinel you leave.

You watch him from afar by sending packages full of food and toiletries and hoping that he will take care of himself.

As the X Files opens back up you wonder if things will go back to the way they were. For the first few months’ things feel awkward and forced and his looks are cautious and resentful. Finally, after your stay in the hospital, he begins to keep vigil over you in a familiar way.

Along with the looks come playful touches and innuendos. You revel in it and allow yourself the joy of openly staring at him. He cuts a very nice figure, he always has, but these days his lanky figure has been traded for a bulky one that looks very nice in a dress shirt and even nicer in a tank top.

Your eyes follow him and you wonder if he measures your looks the way you do his. As you fall back together, always together, the two of you spend probably too much time just taking each other in. Meaningful looks in front of strangers, teasing ones at inappropriate times, and private ones that promise more to come.

“I wanna remember how it was.” You say and take in his look of total adoration, “I wanna remember how it all was.”

For a moment the two of you share the same look you have been sharing for twenty-five years and then you kiss him, because sometimes staring is not enough.


End file.
